1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for roll-stabilizing a vehicle, and more particularly to improved apparatus for sensing the application of an overturning moment to the vehicle, and for exerting a reaction torque on the vehicle to oppose such overturning moment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Persons skilled in this art have recognized that some vehicles, particularly motorcycles, are inherently unstable, and have attempted to provide apparatus for roll-stabilizing such vehicles.
One example of such earlier apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,007 which discloses means for sensing the vertical with a gyro, and means for shifting a weighted carriage transversely of the vehicle to oppose static and dynamic overturning moments applied to the vehicle.
Another earlier solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,840 which discloses a vehicle stabilization system which tilts the vehicle in the appropriate direction to oppose a disturbance torque.
Still another earlier solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,832 wherein a manually-operated steering wheel displaces a gyro gimbal, and a reaction torque is employed to turn the steerable wheel.